No me beses
by elain.ginsberg
Summary: Un encuentro. un amor que no pudo olvidar HarryHermione


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de Rowling y sus casas editoras, yo sólo los tomo prestados por que no tengo la suficiente imaginación como para crear los míos; y NO lucro con ellos.

Advertencia: Este fic es un poco triste. (¬¬¿Y eso que?)

Ya, acepto que soy una irresponsable al atreverme a publicar esto en lugar de seguirle a mis otros fics, pero la idea me vino de golpe y necesitaba hacer algo con ella (aparte esta corta).

No me beses

Le parecía increíble todo lo que cambió la ciudad en tres años. Seguía teniendo ese aire de misterio característico de Londres, pero las dos horas que pasó dando vueltas por el centro en un vano intento por encontrar el caldero chorreante o la entrada al ministerio de magia le decían que ese ya no era su lugar.

Lo único que le parecía familiar era la neblina que se adueñaba de las calles a esa hora de la mañana, dándole la confianza necesaria para seguir caminando por el extraño y a la vez conocido lugar y desechando la idea de volver a su recién alquilado piso.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás para llenarse los pulmones de ese aire frío que tanto había extrañado, como si quisiera cerciorarse que estaba realmente de vuelta en su cuidad natal. Tan sumergida estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta que había alguien muy cerca hasta que chocó con esa persona, mandando a volar los papeles que la mujer traía consigo.

Se inclinó para ayudarle a recoger los documentos, pero la frase salida de los labios de esa mujer la paralizó momentáneamente 'malditos muggles, deberían fijarse por dónde caminan', aunque lo más sorprendente fue que la persona que se expresaba de esa manera no era otra que una de sus antiguas compañeras de cuarto.

-**¿Lavander Brown? **–preguntó esperanzada la de cabellos castaños tras ver a la chica.

-¿Hermione Granger? –la otra le miró sorprendida, pero inmediatamente dejó caer los documentos que recogiera segundos antes para abrazarla efusivamente -**¿cuándo regresaste?**

-Hace unas horas –respondió apenas se rompiera el abrazo.

-**Estas... –**se puso en pie olvidando por completo los papeles que portaba y la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa en los labios –**muy cambiada.**

Y era verdad. Hermione no era la misma chica de pelo revuelto que acosaba/impulsaba a todo el que conociera para que se pusiera a estudiar como poseído. Sus facciones estaban más estilizadas, sin aquel aire infantil que la acompañó durante su estancia en Hogwarts; ahora tenía el cabello rizado (gracias a Merlín por los centros de belleza mágicos) y a la altura de los hombros; y medía unos doce centímetros más que en su séptimo año en el colegio.

Hermione levantó los demás papeles en el suelo antes de incorporarse frente a su antigua compañera de casa y sonreírle de manera sincera **-¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

-Claro...

La castaña le devolvió sus cosas a Lavander **-¿te molestaría llevarme al ministerio? Creo que estoy un poco perdida...** –tras la extraña petición, la otra mujer se echó a reír -¿**Qué es tan gracioso?**

-Nada –contestó entre risas **–para allá me dirijo, señorita embajadora –**esto último lo comentó con un dejo de burla.

-¡Lavander! –exclamó ofendida.

La exgriffindor de cabello corto comenzó a andar tras su compañera, la cual dio vuelta a la derecha y entró en un callejoncillo, dónde se encontraba la vieja cabina que conectaba el mundo muggle con el ministerio de magia

-**Ahora ves por que se me hacía tan gracioso** –Hermione le miró ofendida mientras la otra chica marcaba el viejo teléfono y, minutos después, se encontraban en el lobby del ministerio, que estaba tan lleno como siempre –**Yo tengo que ir directamente al departamento de transportes mágicos, pero me dio muchisimo gusto volver a verte** –Lavander abrazó nuevamente a la chica antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Cuando perdió de vista a su excompañera, se dirigió con paso decidido a la bruja recepcionista, pero una voz conocida gritó su nombre a sus espaldas, provocando que se detuviera al instante.

Esa voz la cual la llevaba al cielo y al infierno; la que llenaba sus frías noches abrazando a la almohada; por la que, muchas veces, estuvo a punto de abandonarlo todo...

La voz de la persona que, después de cuatro años, seguía amando con toda el alma.

En menos de dos segundos recordó todos los detalles del atolondrado chico que siempre encontraba la forma de meterlos en problemas: la forma en la que siempre la alentaba cuando creía que no podía sobrellevar sus problemas, lo lindo que se veía desesperado por aprender todas esas formulas que le ayudarían en su carrera para auror, lo bien que se veía montado sobre su saeta de fuego cruzando los aires en busca de la victoria para Gryffindor, la manera en la que se echaba el cabello para atrás inconscientemente mientras hablaba...

Pero también recordó la conversación que sostuvieron el último año de estudio, cuando por fin se había decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos; recordó la forma en la que, sutilmente, rechazó cualquier clase de relación amorosa con ella, con el argumento de que no quería dañar su amistad, ni la de Ron (aunque sospechaba que su rechazo era más bien por los sentimientos de Ron para con ella); la forma en la que, poco a poco, se fue alejando de ella.

Giró sobre sus talones para ver de frente a un Harry excesivamente atractivo que avanzaba rápidamente a ella, y no pudo atinar a hacer nada cuando este la abrazó efusivamente, más que intentar depositar un beso en su mejilla, pero Harry la apretó un poco más y comenzó a susurrar dulces e hirientes palabras en su oído.

-No me beses, déjalo así; arruinarías el momento y no tienes idea de lo que podrías provocar con un simple gesto como ese; podríamos romper en mil pedazos la ilusión de una persona que es muy querida por nosotros, porque si lo haces no creo que pueda dejarte ir nunca más, por que en estos años no ha pasado un día en el que no me arrepienta de mis palabras, aún y cuando sabes que fue lo mejor. Aún y cuando anhelo ese beso con toda el alma, por que ese beso me daría la certeza de que sientes lo mismo que yo. Sería mejor que guardarás ese beso para cuando vuelvas a sentir que el amor toca a tu puerta, que apostar con él por un futuro doloroso e inexistente –y tras esa sentencia, se alejó del tan anhelado cuerpo de su amiga.

Hermione le miró escéptica, sin poder hacer más que ofrecer una triste sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo que iba tras el chico de ojos verdes le abrazaba con el alma, y percatándose de el dolor reflejado en los ojos de el moreno.

Ni siquiera prestó atención al incesante parloteo de Ron por estar perdida en esos orbes que imitaban el color de la esmeralda, ni trató de ocultar su creciente dolor ante un nuevo rechazo. Se limitó a mostrar por completo lo que guardaba su alma al moreno y a apretar en el bolsillo de su abrigo, el cual no se había quitado, la carta que ordenaba su traslado nuevamente a Londres, decidida a pedir un nuevo cambio hacia una tierra más lejana para no tener que soportar esa postura en la que Harry estaba tan enfrascado.

Él la amaba, lo sabía desde el colegio, como también sabía que nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado ni aunque Ron estuviese muerto. Si bien todavía quedaba la opción de darle el beso que la mantendría en los brazos de Harry, él nunca le entregaría su alma atormentado por la culpa de causarle dolor a su mejor amigo.

No sabía que clase de dolor prefería más, el de tenerle cerca y no poder demostrarle sus sentimientos, o el de estar lejos de la única persona que iba a amar sobre la tierra.

Por que lo sabía, ella no entregaría nuevamente su corazón, por que no podía dar algo que ya no le pertenecía.

Y así, con una creciente rabia dirigida hacia el chico que no dejaba de abrazarla, desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo y soltó el papel en su abrigo para contestar con un seco 'no', a la pregunta "¿vas a quedarte?" Rompiendo así las esperanzas del pelirrojo, el cual se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir hacia su departamento (juegos mágicos), dejándola frente a frente con un triste Harry.

No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero dio un paso hacia delante y, antes de que el otro pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, lo tomó de la nuca y depositó un beso en la mejilla izquierda del por demás sorprendido chico.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, desapareció para aparecerse en el único lugar que conocía en esa ciudad: su apartamento, y tirarse en el sofá con los ojos bañados en lágrimas que no había querido derramar frente a él. Y así permaneció todo el día:

Sin saber que era lo que iba a hacer de ese momento en adelante para seguir con su vida, sin poder dejar de recordar lo que había en los ojos de su amado al momento de recibir el beso.

Ese beso que él había rechazado con palabras, pero también fue el beso que le mostró que no puedes rezagar en lo más profundo del alma, que no puedes ignorar por siempre los designios del corazón.

Fin.

O.o Creo que quedó más triste de lo que quería hacerlo, pero en fin, ahí termina. Se que es muy corto y no es tan bueno, pero me encantaría saber lo que opinan de él.

No va a tener continuación, en primera por que rompería el concepto con el que fue creado, y en segunda, por que me tardaría años en actualizar.

Besos!


End file.
